Freedom and Cages
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Persephone is kidnapped by Hades but much to his surprise not only was she expecting it, but she finds it a reprieve from her overbearing mother.
1. New World

_**I have an rp blog on tumblr with the url cheimonas in the winter and anoixi in the spring. I wrote some fics to basically create a standard cannon for the blog. **_

Persephone was a bit annoyed. No…that was an understatement. She wasn't full-blown angry though, somehow this whole ordeal seemed inevitable, like a test she had to pass. She ran her fingers through her dark hair while the chariot carried her down into the earth. Her mother always said this would happen… and now it had.

It was very awkward, going down into the underworld. It was even more awkward when she almost fell into the river Styx, one of very few forces that could actually harm her. He had to catch her, his hands were cool, but not cold, through the thin fabric of her summer dress. She almost wanted to lean into him, but felt that might be too inappropriate.

It only got colder, but she did not ask for anything to warm her. Hades himself lead her to a beautiful, well lit room, fully furnished even with clothing. It was amazing the care he had taken, and yet he was silent. She found she could not be angry at him. He had not hurt her, and he had built such a beautiful place for her….it seemed unlikely the tall, silent figure would ever harm her.

"Are you leaving?" She said, suddenly, unable to stop herself from breaking the silence of the hauntingly beautiful realm.

"I…." Was he nervous? That was actually sort of sweet. Chances were, someone left alone all the time would probably have trouble courting someone. "I wanted you to become accustomed to this realm before asking you to accept my company."

"Why did you bring me here?" The goddess raised an eyebrow, "You do realize you don't need my…consent to make me your lover." She did not expect his confusion at that idea.

"Persephone," He said quietly, reaching out slowly to touch her cheek. "I do not wish to make you an unwilling concubine…my intention is to make you my wife."

She raised an eyebrow, pulling away from his touch "We are both adults there is no need to lie."

"I'm not lying." There was a solid sort of determination in his voice and he looked her in the eye.

"Well, that's hard to believe, don't you know, kidnapping says 'unwilling concubine' expensive gifts say willing concubine, and poetry usually screams wife." She couldn't help but smile at his dark chuckle. At least he had a sense of humor.

"Now…I'm going to go inside and go to sleep, I've had a long day. You really ought to call Eros and ask him about the whole love thing." She smiled and slipped inside. Something under her skin buzzed with excitement. She was no longer a prisoner of her mother…somehow, being kidnapped and brought to a new realm felt more like being liberated. If Hades really did intend to make her his wife, he would not cage her.

Liberation seemed like the right word after all.


	2. Frends

Persephone had her room just the way she liked it: A small orb of pure sunlight in the middle of the ceiling, a grassy floor, a bed made from a great tree with a mattress of incredibly soft moss, a little spring that flowed into itself, and of course a few flowerbeds. It was probably paradise. To someone else. But Persephone hated only one thing, to be alone. And that's what this gilded cage was, pure loneliness.

The attendants, while nice, were simply attendants. They were not even mortals or nymphs. They were more like shadowy figures that slipped in and took care of things. She had explored much of the Underworld now, it had been made very clear that she was allowed anywhere in the realm. Persephone found it beautiful, but dark. She'd even placed a few little sunlight globes like the one in her room in certain areas to reveal the sparkling gems. The globes dimmed when the sun went down, creating a good measure of time. But none of this cured the loneliness. Even now, she was just staring out at her room, wishing for companionship.

A small knock came to her door. This was surprising, considering the attendants didn't usually knock. She opened it to see Hades, he actually flinched at the light as it poured into the dark hall. "H-hello." He said, like he'd meant to say something much more profound but now that he saw her he could only manage that.

"Hello." She smiled, happy to see him, despite his previous transgressions because he was probably the only other person in this place she could befriend. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, would you mind?"

"No." She opened the door for him. This was a bit inappropriate, but she figured, he was pretty determined with the whole wife thing, no need to be shy now. Marrying him would be a big step up anyway, he was powerful enough to have his own domain. Perhaps the most powerful man she would be able to find. She'd always wanted to be strong enough to leave her mother's choke hold. He might be able to provide that. "Come on in." She let the door swing open.

He stepped into her room slowly, looking around at what she'd done. "This is….did you do all this?"

"Mhmm." The Goddess smiled. "Do you like it?"

A slow smile came to his face, "Only you could bring such beauty to this dark place."

"Uh…thanks." She grinned and sat down on her "bed".

"Do you like it here, Persephone?" He asked, looking over her.

"Well…" she frowned a little, "I do…but the thing is…I don't like being alone." She sighed and looked up at him. "I mean I really really don't like being alone. Why did you just leave me by myself?"

He frowned, and…was he blushing? That was so cute. If on'y the mortals could see him now. "I'm sorry…I did not think you would like my company…seeing as how I…"

"Kidnapped me?"

"Y-yes."

"Well you're a little awkward, that's true." She looked up at him with a bright smile, "But in all honesty, beggars can't be choosers. And anyway you've already proven yourself to be better than my father and Poseidon."

It was well known what had happened to her by Zeus, and the child that resulted from his "seduction". Hades reached out and brushed the hair from her face, "I do not wish…to hurt you." He said softly. "Only to keep you."

She blinked up at him. He looked like he expected her to push him away. "Look, I…I know what it's like to be really alone…and I hate it too." She thought about what it must be like to spend an eternity in darkness. That is what she would be agreeing to. It was his doom. It was beautiful…but eternity? She much preferred the sun. She reached up and took his hand in both of hers. "So…how about being friends for now, okay?"

"Friends?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…because we both dislike being alone. So I'll look past the whole abduction thing if you promise to stop by every now and then." She smiled a little, feeling foolish just describing this.

"You are very odd…" A slow smile came to his face. "I don't think I've ever met someone like you."

"Right back at cha." Persephone chuckled.

"Friends…?"

"That's what I said."

"That would be nice…yes." Hades smiled. He was kind of cute when he smiled.

Maybe darkness was a price worth paying. She would have to see.


	3. Loves Me Not

Persephone laughed as Thanatos fell in the water, diving after the disc she had thrown. He huffed and looked at her. She was wearing a tunic she had fashioned out of a longer dress that didn't fit her, her hair was tied back in a long, thick braid. "Are you sure that this is a real game?" He huffed.

"That's not what I said," The goddess smirked, "I said you're supposed to throw it and see how far it goes."

"And I said no." Hades said, walking in, "Thanatos, please do not fall into pool of lamentation again." His eyes wandered over to Persephone, he seemed to enjoy her outfit every bit as much as Thanatos did, but he didn't want to think of anyone else seeing her like this, with the light filtering down on her olive skin, and her long neck exposed… "Don't you have some mortals to end?" Hades said, not looking away from Persephone.

Thanatos flushed, he did actually have a lot to get caught up on. "I'll see you later, Seph." He ruffled her hair as he walked past. It made her stick out her tongue.

"Aren't you a bit old for such games?" Hades said as she threw the discus up and down.

She shrugged. "Probably."

"You shouldn't bother Thanatos, he's supposed to be busy…." They were in a rather well-furnished cavern, it was the largest one they could find without fear of getting lost. Hades leaned against the wall, staring at Persephone, content just to see her, his drop of sunshine in the darkness.

"Yes but unlike _some people_ he's very willing to forget his duties for me." Persephone teased. Laying the discus on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said. He meant it. If it were up to him he would spend every moment in her presence.

"Well," She walked towards him, a little nervously, "Why not just…teach me how to do this stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Hades frowned. She looked away, knowing she shouldn't have asked the question.

"I mean….don't you think…don't you still want me to, eventually…be queen? Shouldn't I learn about all that?" It was the first time she'd brought it up. She knew he had been waiting for her to breach the subject.

"I did not think of that." He said quietly, a slow smile came to his lips, "You really want to learn about it?"

"I mean…I'm not making any promises…"

"It's alright," He said, too quickly, he stepped closer and brushed the hair out of her face. "It's alright Persephone. I'm not asking for any.

"…And then he did that thing where he brushed my hair behind my cheek and said _'it's alright. I'm not asking for any,'_ what does that mean? Did he change his mind?" Persephone lay on her stomach, Hectate sat against the bedpost. She didn't really like the young Goddess as much as everyone in the underworld liked her room. Hades had banned male Gods from entering, thinking that because Persephone hadn't showed an interest in women as of yet, they would be a safe bet, and knowing he couldn't seclude her without making her unhappy. Hectate, therefore, was one of very few allowed to see this paradise. But she had to listen to that endless prattle, it was worth it.

"Perhaps he did not want to hope for more," she heard herself saying, "Do you two ever talk of anything but each other?"

Persephone blushed, "What does he say about me?"

"Mostly he wants us all to keep you happy." Hectate said, nonchalantly, "sometimes he worries about you and the other men…they're not all as nice as him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Persephone rolled on to her back. "I wonder what he's doing now."

"You could go ask him." Hectate rolled her eyes, "It's not like it would br indecent, you know, you can make any move you want. The two of you are married the moment you decide you want to be."

"But….forever….down here." Persephone said quietly, "I think…I think it would ruin me for him. He likes my sunlight, my happiness…but…I won't be like that after a while."

Hectate refrained from saying that might be a good thing for everyone else. She remembered the room, Persephone could create life even in this lifeless place, but if she stayed long enough she would lose the ability, and the beauty would end. "You should get out of here…"

"I like…I love him though…I don't want to leave." She spoke softly, "I could walk to his room now, and be his…make myself a part of this place…but I can't pay the price right now."

"Reasonable." Hectate said softly.

Persephone looked up at the ceiling. There were no stars…but in the room down the corridor, someone was sleeping soundly that she would give the moon for.

"What do you mean, Calm down?!" Hermes heard a shrill voice echo through the throne room. All of Olympus had been listening to Demeter's madness for hours.

"From what I hear, she's very happy down there. He's not treating her badly, Hades is a fine match for the girl." Zeus sighed. Sometimes he wished he'd shoved Demeter back down Cronus's throat.

"My daughter is gone! Gone! You and your brother took her from me!" She screeched.

"You didn't even notice for a decade!" Zeus said, exasperated. "You never showed an interest in her before…"

"My daughter, my virgin daughter!" Demeter wailed.

"Virgin?" Hera scoffed. Dionysus winced halfway through a goblet of wine.

"You let him take her! She was not yours to give! He should have asked me!"

"I'm her father. I'm supposed to make these decisions." Zeus rolled his eyes.

"And since when have you been a father to her?" Demeter demanded. "Since when have you treated her like a daughter?!"

"It's done." Zeus commanded. He'd been commanding for the past hour.

"Then your precious humans will die, and the earth will end and we will end with it." Demeter declared.

"If she wants the little brat back," Hera sighed, "let her claim the child." She yawned and idly pet the head of her peacock that was curled up at her feet.

"Hermes, have Hades and Persephone consummated their marriage yet?"

He wanted very much to lie. He liked Hades, and Persephone was…kind, she'd be good for the Underworld. If only she could stay there…"No, they haven't."

"Tell Hades to deliver Persephone to the surface." Zeus commanded. This one would be obeyed. "Immediately."

"Yes, my lord." Hermes bowed.

"Your daughter will be returned, sister." Zeus sighed heavily.

Demeter gave him a curt nod and left. Probably to make sure Hermes delivered.

"I think you'll like the Asphodel fields…" Hades said, his voice soft as he walked with the bouncing girl. He stopped to turn but felt his robe being pulled down. Persephone's lips crushed his, and he felt her slim arms around his neck. He did not contemplate a response. He was crushing her body to his, drinking her in like he had an unquenchable thirst. He had to pull away to avoid taking her there and then.

"Persephone…" He breathed, looking into her playful eyes.

"No, be quiet." She said quickly, "My darling," she stroked his hair, "I've made my decision, I made it the moment I saw you. I love you." She spoke softly, "I was worried that I couldn't remain myself if I stayed here…but if I'm with you, there will always be sunshine."

Hades listened carefully, staring at her, "Persephone, you don't have to…I would give you all of my kingdom just to keep you here. You don't have to embellish." He was strangely vulnerable.

"I know," she said simply, "I'm not."

"I love you." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too, darling." She laughed. They looked at each other for a long time, but then he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I want you…come on, let's go to your room."

She laughed, the sound was like a stream in a wood, or a bird singing. "Yes darling, I want to be your wife."

"Ahem." Hermes blushed, watching the two.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Hades practically growled, still holding Persephone against himself.

"This is…urgent sir. Direct orders from Zeus." Hermes couldn't keep the sadness out of his eyes, "You have to return Persephone to her mother."

"No!" The cry that came from the Goddess's lips was inhuman. "Don't make me go back, I don't want to go back!"

"Persephone," Hades kissed her forehead. "Shh…" A few days ago he wouldn't dream of touching her, now he had her so close, only to know she was about to be ripped out of his arms.

"She won't let me come back," The maiden sobbed. "I want to stay, I love you."

"Hush…hush…" Hades sighed, defeated. For a little while he had sunlight, and pure happiness in his arms, he would have to learn to live without it now. "Will you at least give us some time to say goodbye?"

Hermes nodded, "I'll wait at the gate." He could still hear sobbing as he walked away. Sometimes being the messenger was too hard.

_Remember, Kore, if you eat the fruit of dis you can never leave._

_But mother, why would I be in the underworld?_

_You never know where you might find yourself, Kore…_

There it was, a long, perfect vine, with one, ruby fruit hanging off it. Hermes didn't seem to notice when she plucked it off the vine. He did notice when she cracked it open and started shoving seeds in her mouth. He wrestled the fruit out of her hand, but not before she swallowed six seeds. "It's done," she shouted.

"Your parents are going to kill me." Hermes said, frowning at her.

"I'll make sure you're treated well." She laughed. "In my kingdom."

"So it's agreed," Zeus said finally, yawning. This custody battle had gone on far too long. "Persephone will spend half the year with her mother and half with her husband."

Both parties grumbled. Zeus smiled, if they were both unhappy he'd done something right.

"Persephone, darling." Demeter called out, opening her arms. "Come on then. He's had you long enough."

She had been kept safely in the centre of the room. She walked over to Hades first. "Only a little while, darling, and I'll be back…" She stroked his cheek. He smiled and nodded at her mother.

Zeus was nodding off, mumbling quietly, "So it's settled…so it's settled…"


End file.
